Especial de Noviembre
by Darkkness666
Summary: Aquí un pequeño especial de noviembre... Lo que Nick siente en estas fechas


NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien este es un pequeño especial de noviembre.

Este día vemos tranquila y serena la gran metrópoli de Zootopia, y esa tranquilidad también estaba presente en la ZPD, el clima ya estaba empezando cambiar a uno un poco más frio, sin ser invierno de nuevo, el otoño estaba en su apogeo y lo mejor de todo la fiesta de disfraces de la comisaria seria en una semana todos estaban muy emocionados y nuestra pequeña y adorable pareja de oficiales pequeños no eran la excepción, ese día tranquilo les roco pasarlo en el precinto y charlaban un poco con su amigo recepcionista.

—Entonces ¿De qué te disfrazaras este año? —Pregunto feliz la coneja-.

—No lo sé tal vez un vampiro—le dijo el felino mientras comía una dona con gran placer-.

—Tu disfraz de zombie del año pasado fue muy bueno—le dijo el zorro— ¿Por qué no repites?

—No lo creo Nick, no repito disfraces aún sé que me quedo fenomenal.

—Lo fue—le dijo el zorro emocionado—lo de la sangre falsa fue increíble, me recordó a uno de mis músicos favoritos-.

Sus amigos solo lo vieron con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué? Mis gustos son igual de peculiares que yo—se encogió de hombros-.

—Díganme ¿De qué se disfrazaran?

—Yo aún no lo sé—Nick le dijo relajado-.

—Sigo sin decidirme-.

—Tu disfraz pasado fue muy lindo-.

—La bruja más tierna que pude haber visto—recordó el vulpino-.

—Nick—siseo la coneja-.

El zorro sonrió nervioso su lengua le dio una mala jugada al haberse movido sin su consentimiento—Digo…yo…

Benjamín vio el riesgo de su amigo zorro y decidió desviar su atención—Y porque usan disfraces de conjunto…se verían muy bien…

Ante ese comentario Judy lo vio sorprendida y se sonrojo un poco mientras desviaba la mirada, el zorro no estaba mejor que ella-.

—No lo creo Ben—dijo Nick algo nervioso-.

— ¿Seguro? Tú de Robín Hood y Judy de Marian Se verían tan Lindos—dijo encantado-.

—Yo creo que no—dijo el zorro al que ahora si se notaba un sonrojo-.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos hay cosas que hacer vamos Nick—Salió la coneja con prisa y el zorro la siguió-.

El felino los vio irse con una sonrisa discreta—Son adorables-.

Nick y Judy caminaban ya fuera de la vista de Ben, ambos seguían sonrojados, y sí, sabían la razón, nadie lo sabía pero si eran pareja y aprendieron a esconder su romance.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacerle caso—el zorro el espeto tranquilo-.

— ¿Enserio? —Le pregunta escéptica-.

—Tarde o temprano alguien lo sabrá, creo que Bogo sospecha, él es listo, es el jefe después de todo-.

—Y Ben también, ¿Somos muy obvios? —Se pregunta Judy-.

—Según yo no, pero no te lo puedo asegurar, me ablandaste mucho, tal vez ya no puedo fingir también como antes-.

—No me eches la culpa…—le sonrió-.

Nick no puede hacer más que responder—Ya es algo tarde vamos a la cafetería por algo-.

Ambos van y por la hora del día estaba relativamente solo, mientras Judy prepara unos cafés Nick se encarga de conseguir algo dulce, el zorro se encuentra con su coneja ella tenía los cafés y el unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, iban a tomar su asiento cuando un par de joviales voces llaman su atención…

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Lo logramos!

—Estoy tan feliz

—Estoy extasiada.

Las expresiones de ambos llamaron mucho la atención de la pareja pues se veían con suma felicidad.

— ¿Silva, Coyotares? —Judy pregunto-.

— ¿Encontraron la pista para dar con un criminal?

Ambos solo se vieron antes de reír discretamente, de hecho era una pareja relativamente nueva en el departamento, ambos de la misma generación y eran bastante peculiares también. Tanto Silva como Coyotares eran de ascendencia latina y eran mamíferos un tanto peculiares, si bien ambos eran depredadores no implicaba que sus especies siempre se llevaron bien, la oficial Silva era una ocelote mientras Coyotares pues si era un coyote, eran buenos mamíferos, era algo que a Judy y al propio Nick le constaba.

—No para nada Wilde—Hizo un gesto con la pata-.

—Nos dieron un día de permiso eso es todo-.

—No pidieron la noche de brujas ¿O sí?

Ese día casi nadie descansaba por el simple hecho que se necesitaba mucha presencia policiaca para calmar a los jóvenes bromistas.

—En lo absoluto—dijo la felina—Saben que nosotros no celebramos mucho esa fiesta-.

—Oh cierto…—Judy reacciono recuerda que ellos son ascendencia latina—Celebran otra cosa.

—En efecto—el coyote asiente—Si gustan pueden sentarse—ofrece una de las enormes sillas-.

Judy mira a Nick unos segundos y le sonríe, el zorro asiente y ambos se sientan en la misma silla como es su costumbre.

—Entonces que celebran ustedes—le pregunta casual Nick, mientras bebe un poco de su café-.

—Bueno, nosotros somos amigos desde la escuela pues compartíamos similitudes culturales por nuestros padres, nosotros si celebramos la noche de brujas, pues nacimos aquí y lo hacemos desde cachorros, pero celebramos con más entusiasmo una típica celebración de nuestra cultura.

—Se llama día de los muertos—les dijo la felina-.

— ¿Día de los muertos? —Judy solo bajo una oreja-.

—Es una fiesta muy especial, pues todos aquellos que tengamos un luto sobre nosotros, en esa fecha se transforma y se convierte en alegría—le dice el coyote-.

—Pues en el día dos de noviembre las almas de tus seres queridos tienen el permiso de regresar al mundo de los vivos si su familia los recuerda-.

En ese momento Judy presto mucha atención—Y ¿Cómo es la forma de recordarlos en esa fecha?

—Se hace mediante un pequeño altar en el cual pones fotografías de tu familia y las cosas que más disfrutaron en vida, comida, bebida…cosas que pondrías si esperaras su visita—le dice la hembra-.

—Todo esto con el cariño que le tenías a tu familia, por ese aunque tú no los veas están contigo y tu corazón siente gran reconforte.

—Es por eso que le pedimos a Bogo esos días.

—Sí, para que cada uno pueda pasarlo con su familia.

—Es una linda tradición—les dijo Nick con un pequeño tono de contención en su voz-.

—Muy linda y me alegra que Bogo fuera tan permisivo-.

—Digamos que más que un permiso fue un trato—admitió el coyote-.

—Hacernos cargo de parquímetros una semana—les dijo el ocelote hembra-.

—Pero valdrá la pena—acoto-.

—Sin duda alguna lo creo—Judy desvió su mirada a Nick y vio al zorro con la mirada gacha—Bueno nosotros nos vamos, y espero verlos en la fiesta de disfraces-.

—Dalo por hecho Judy—la hembra siente mientras el coyote ríe un poco-.

La coneja baja de la silla mientras el zorro la sigue y mientras se alejan ella puede escuchar como los dos siguen planeado algo sobre sus familias, el camino hasta su oficina fue muy silencioso pues el zorro no dijo nada y ella tampoco pues sabía a la perfección. Una vez que llegaron….

—Nick—dijo ella cuando cerró la puerta-.

—Se lo que estás pensando Judy—cuando la llamo por su nombre sabía que era enserio—Y no estoy del todo seguro-.

—Nick tal vez…

—Había escuchado un poco pero no sabía del todo el significado—la interrumpió-.

—Y ¿No te parece lindo? Digo sé que no eres muy…—ella no sabía que palabra usar-.

— ¿Creyente? Yo lo sé, y no sé qué creer con esto-.

—Sí tu gustas…podemos intentar…—ella espero pero el zorro no dijo nada—Y así las fotos de tu madre no estarán guardadas todo el tiempo-.

—No lo sé…esos colores…los recuerdos de ese día.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto extrañada-.

—María…era una de las mejores empleadas de la abuela Big, curiosamente igual que nuestro colega, era una coyote hembra, era latina, mexicana de hecho…muy buena…cuando Mr. Big y su abuela me acogieron y no lo echaba a perder todavía pase una bonita etapa…y recuerdo esa celebración.

— ¿Ella la celebraba?

—Era algo pequeño, un…—pensó un poco la palabra—Un altar pequeño…con sus padres…me o recomendó pero yo en esos años aún estaba muy reacio.

—Entonces no lo hiciste.

—No…no me sentía listo para hacerlo—suspiro, se sereno y le mostro a Judy una sonrisa, pues vio como las orejas de la coneja bajaron—Oye pelusa, de hecho ya no me molesta y si tú me ayudas….

— ¡¿Enserio?! —pregunto entusiasmada-.

—Solo si tú me ayudas a limpiar después de que termine—le tiende la para— ¿Trato?

— ¡Trato! —le da la pata entusiasmada—Solo hay que pedirles una lista de lo que necesitamos y….

—Oye tranquila pelusa—puso sus patas en sus hombros—Yo sé exactamente lo que necesitamos—le dijo confiado-.

— ¿Lo recuerdas aun después de tanto?

—De hecho no lo recordaría, pero con el tiempo me dedique a…conseguir cosas para ciertos mamíferos aquí…

—Nick—entrecerró los ojos— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Tendré inmunidad junto a Finnick? —La miro con una ceja alzada-.

Judy lo miraba sospechosa hasta que solamente cierra los ojos y suspira—Está bien…lo juro…

—Traficábamos cosas desde México, cosas que por la aduana no pasarían de forma muy fácil de manera legal, desde alimentos a plantas y muchas cosas para esta fecha.

— ¡Nick!

—Ah—le detuvo—inmunidad recuerdas, además de eso hace años, ya ahora las cosas se consiguen aquí de forma más fácil, así que deja esos ojos de policía mala…

Nick paso todo lo que quedo del turno tratando de encontentar a su coneja la cual no estaba muy feliz con la información que le dio de sus actividades pasadas, pero al final pudo hacerla contentarse con él de nuevo, terminaron su turno y pasaron por muchas tiendas de especialidades para encargar las cosas y como un toque extra un pequeño libro que les instruiría paso por paso como hacerlo.

Pasaron los días hasta que finalmente llego la fecha, la fiesta de disfraces la comisaria fue un verdadero éxito más con los disfraces que ellos eligieron y con los mismo confirmaron las sospechas de varios, pues dejaron muy en claro que eran pareja, y con sus preparativos personales, para la fecha del 1 de noviembre Nick veía con una mirada nostálgica las fotos de su madre, al lado suyo Judy quien le daba consuelo.

—Fue buena idea zanahorias…

— ¿Seguro?

—Mucho…tal vez esto se pueda volver una tradición—frota el brazo de su pareja-.

La coneja alza la mirada y el zorro solo le sonríe con dulzura antes de inclinarse y besarla con amor…

—Gracias Zanahorias.


End file.
